An ignition system for a gas turbine engine may include a plasma igniter. A plasma arc is generated across an air gap between two electrodes to light fuel in a combustion chamber. The size of the air gap between the two electrodes is a problematic in igniter design. Larger air gaps provide plasma arcs with higher energy but require higher breakdown voltages which can lead to failure in other locations such as at lead connections. Smaller gaps are subject to short circuit if carbon accumulates in the gap.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved plasma igniters.